


after he's gone.

by romanoffrights



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Open to Interpretation, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffrights/pseuds/romanoffrights
Summary: "nat, where's clint?"





	after he's gone.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [After he's gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842296) by [CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud)



> a short endgame complaint bc :/. basically it's clint dies instead of nat okay that's it.

"Nat, where's Clint?"

Natasha made dead eye contact with Bruce, taking a shuddering breath in the process.

"Soul stone has some rules." She said with a fake and bitter laugh, running a shaky hand through her hair.

She left the room. She didn't want to look anymore.

(She reunited with Clint's family after they won.

It hurt to see them all, but it made her happy, in a way.

She hugged them tighter than she ever had before. She hugged them all as though if she were to let go, they'd leave as well.

And she told them Clint loved them.)


End file.
